


I Didn't Know

by Khylara



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: a refugee from the wwfsml list, Surprised I found this one.
Relationships: Michael Cole/Tazz
Kudos: 1





	I Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> a refugee from the wwfsml list, Surprised I found this one.

  * title: I Didn't Know  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom/Couple: WWF Michael Cole/Tazz  
Spoliers: 6/28 Smackdown  
Rating: Uh...PG? It's pretty tame  
Warning: This is poetry. If you're allegic to poetry, please feel  
free to move on.  
Feedback: Yes, please, either on or offlist.  
Archive: Yes to whoever wants it. Just let me know where it ends up  
so I can visit.  
Comments: So here I am working my way through a megaepic Shane/Hunter  
Hurt/Comfort (among other things...) when I FINALLY get to watch 6/28  
Smackdown (I moved & just found the tape) and Michael Cole starts  
whispering into my ear. So this is the result, but he's still not  
happy...he wants a story, too. *sigh* Okay, so I'm a slave to my  
muses, but then aren't we all?:)  
  
Michael Cole is "speaking"  
  
**************************  
  
I Didn't Know  
-Khylara  
  
I didn't know.  
  
I didn't know  
A lot of things  
Until tonight  
When I saw it all  
With my own eyes.  
Call me blind,  
Because apparently  
It was all there  
For me to see  
Right beside me all along.  
  
Things like  
The look on Tazz's face  
As we watched Austin  
Come down the ramp  
And enter the ring  
While his music blared through  
The arena.  
  
Things like  
The hardness in Tazz's eyes  
When he climbed into the ring  
To face down the Rattlesnake,  
Demanding  
An apology  
For what had been done  
To me  
On Smackdown  
The week before.  
  
Things like  
The tone of his voice  
When he called me  
his partner,  
His good friend,  
The caring concern  
Giving me a warm feeling  
Down to my very soul.  
  
Things like  
The brief look he gave me  
While the footage rolled,  
A look  
That spoke volumes,  
A look that promised  
Payback  
And justice  
And protection  
All at the same time.  
  
Things like  
The intensity in his challenge.  
He didn't back down  
For even a moment  
When Austin taunted him  
With the belt,  
And I couldn't help cheering  
When he practically ordered  
The champion  
To defend his belt  
Right then and there.  
  
Things like  
The beating he took  
When he refused to walk away.  
Blindsided,  
Unable to defend himself,  
And all I could do  
Was watch,  
The fear pounding hard  
In my heart.  
Not for me,  
But for him.  
  
Things like  
Later in the locker room  
When I asked him why  
And the blush  
That darkened his cheeks  
When he told me,  
Taking me into his arms  
And kissing me  
For the very first time.  
  
Call me blind,  
But it took Stone Cold Steve Austin  
For me to see  
What's been right beside me  
All this time,  
Because I didn't know  
How much Tazz loved me  
Until tonight  
When he defended me  
In front of the entire world.  
  
And I didn't know  
Just how much I loved him  
Until now,  
Sharing the first kiss  
Of many  
In the safety of his arms.





End file.
